the_flaws_of_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Guide
Season Zero (2006-2017) These are episodes that were broadcast as a 'Wheely' episode in the UK, but are almost always associated with Pencil 2.0 and considered an episode of said show *Animalistan Wishy *Ti Amo *Lights, Camera, Fiction! *The Destruction Of Time Season One (1999) |1 | |2-9 January |WheeliumThe2nd |- |2 | |16 January-6 February |TBA |- |3 | |6-13 February |WheeliumThe2nd |- |4 | |13 February-6 March |PlaneCal |- |5 | |13-27 March |- |6 | |3-10 April |- |7 | |17 April-1 May |PlaneCal |- |8 | |8-22 May |TBA |- |9 | |29 May-5 June |WheeliumThe2nd |- |10 | |5-26 June |TBA |- |11 | |26 June-3 July |WheeliumThe2nd |- |12 | |3-17 July |TBA |} Unfinished Serial Story abandoned because of Producer's death |12a |The Enemy Within |?-? |Unknown Writer |} Season Two (2000) |13 | |17 June-1 July |TBA |- |14 | |8-15 July |WheeliumThe2nd |- |15 | |22-29 July |- |16 | |5-19 August |- |17 | |26 August-2 September |WheeliumThe2nd |- |18 | |9-16 September |PlaneCal |- |19 | |23 September |TBA |- |20 | |30 September-7 October |- |21 | |14 October-18 November |- |22 | |25 November-2 December |FDBackup |- |23 | |9-16 December |WheeliumThe2nd |- |24 | |23-30 December |PlaneCal |} Season Three (2001) |25 | |3-10 March |WheeliumThe2nd Pen island123 |- |26 | |17-24 March |Pen island123 |- |27 | |31 March-7 April |- |28 | |14-21 April |- |29 | |28 April-5 May |PlaneCal |- |30 | |12-26 May |TBA |- |31 | |2-9 June |- |32 | |16-23 June |- |33 | |30 June-7 July |TBA |- |34 | |14-21 July |WheeliumThe2nd |- |35 | |28 July-11 August |TBA |- |36 | |18 August-8 September |WheeliumThe2nd |} Season Four (2002) *War Of The Robots *The Foe From The Future *The Invaders Of Time *The Galactic Conman *The Pirates *The Stones Of Time *The Androids Of Zend *Moon Of Death *Shadow Of Armageddon *The Suicidal Truth *Cité De La Mort *The Nightmare Season Five (2003) *Sphere *The Invasion Of Mars *The Mercury Landing *The Cave Of Skulls *The Ordeal *The Edge Of Disaster *The Snows Of Terror *The Bride Of Sacrifice *The Tyrant Of France *The Urge To Live *A Battle Of Wits *The O.K. Corral Season Six (2004) *Planet Of Fear *The Rani *Parallax *Nemesis *The End For Zorah *Lost In Time *The Algebra Invaders *The Moonbase Attack *Leafy And Wheely *Legend Of The Dead *Toyroom *The Empire Of Andromeda Season Seven (2005) *Destination Doom *The Gold Miners *Secret Of Loch Ness *The Dangerous Assassin *The Vampire Mutations *The Cold War *The Battle For The Nerva *Song Of Avallion *Star Killer *Facsimile *The Spray of Death *The Royalist Doom Season Eight (2006-2007) *Burgundy Death *Production Of The Ultimate Monster *The Sol Makers *The Alpha Factor *Nimon *The Planet That Slept *The Witch Lords *Sealed Orders *The Beast *Sentinel *Zanadin And Xeraphin *The Time of Omega TV Special (2007) One off special featuring Leafy *The Demons Keeper Season Nine (2008) *Planet of Fear *A Switch In Time *Strange Matter *Flight of the Chimeron *Powerplay *Blood Hunt *Search Out Space *Absolute Zero *The Crooked Smile *The Ballad of the Last Chance Saloon *The Bestiary *The End of the Road Season Ten (2009) *The Mysterious Planet *Mindwarp *Terror of the Vervoids *The Ultimate Foe *The Kinda *May Time *Second Sphere *The Carriers of Death *Servants of Masters *The Fish People *The Space Trap *The Last Day Season Eleven (2010) *The Nightmare Fair *The Ultimate Evil *Yellow Fever *Mission To Magnus *The Hollows Of Time *The Children Of January *The Devil Goblins *The Murder Game *The Ultimate Treasure *Business Unusual *Illegal Alien *The Roundheads Season Twelve (2011) *The Face of the Enemy *Eye of Heaven *The Witch Hunters *The Hollow Men *Catastrophea *Mission: Impractical *Zeta Major *Dreams of Empire *Last Man Running *Matrix *The Infinity Zone *Salvation Season Thirteen (2012) *An Explosive Return *Independence *The Wages of Sin *Deep Blue *Players *Millennium Shock *Storm Harvest *The Final Sanction *City at World's End *Divided Loyalties *Corpse Marker *Last of the Gaderene Season Fourteen (2013) *Tomb Of Valdemar *Verdigris *Grave Matter *Heart of TARDIS *Goth Opera *Evolution *Venusian Lullaby *The Crystal Bucephalus *State of Change *The Romance of Crime *The Ghosts of N-Space *Time of Your Life Season Fifteen (2014) *Dancing the Code *The Menagerie *System Shock *The Sorcerer's Apprentice *Invasion of the Cat-People *Managra *Millennial Rites *The Empire of Glass *Lords of the Storm *The Well-Mannered War *The Man in the Velvet Mask *The English Way of Death Season Sixteen (2015) *The Eye of the Giant *The Sands of Time *Killing Ground *The Scales of Injustice *The Shadow of Weng-Chiang *Twilight of the Gods *Speed of Flight *The Plotters *Cold Fusion *Burning Heart *A Device of Death *The Dark Path Specials (2016-2017) *Energy of the Kenaa *The Cradle of the Snake *The Mutant Phase *City of Spires *Earth-Aid *The Hunters of Earth Season Seventeen (2018) *The Iron Legion *City of the Damned *Timeslip *The Star Beast *The Dogs of Doom *The Time Witch *Dragon's Claw *The Collector *Dreamers of Death *The Life Bringer *War of the Words *Spider-God Season Eighteen (2019) *The Hidden Planet *The Outlaws *The Face of God *The People Who Couldn't Remember *The Queen of Time *The Prison in Space *The Mists of Madness *The Space War *The Shape of Terror *Deathworld *The Automata *The Sea of Fear Season Nineteen (2020) *Fires of the Starmind *The Lost Legion *Killers of the Dark *The Lords of Misrule *The Tearing of the Veil *Mark of Lumos *Romanoids *Way Down Yonder *The Dark Samurai *The Guardians of Prophecy *Valley of Shadows *Attack from the Mind Season Twenty (2021) *Transit *Shrine *Crime of the Century *Hostage Category:Guides